Keeby
"What the fuck did you just fucking say to me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kid." - Keeby when angered Keeby is a minor hero of the World Between Worlds. He crashed down into Town and couldn't get back to home. Attributes Appearance Keeby is a yellow Kirby, enough said. Personality Keeby is a bit more shy and cowardly unlike his pink counterpart, but he's got the same eating tendencies and jumping to conclusions as Kirby does. Keeby, while being shy at first, is quick to trust a new person. Skills Keeby can suck and copy abilities, float by inhaling air and other weird abilities. History Keeby randomly crashed into Town one day on a crash course with the Warp Star. While he hasn't been able to return home, he manages to make the most of this time here. He also helped stop the Access Ark. Relationships Pearl Keeby shares a close relationship with Pearl, as Pearl seems to protect him. Keeby tries his hand at protecting her but he's too innocent to do that Grand Dad Despite living at his house, Keeby and Grand Dad's relationship is unknown. They seem to be friendly with each other. Meta Knight Keeby has a great deal of respect for Meta Knight, admiring his efforts and feats in the past. He wishes to become a strong warrior like him at one point. Themes *Dream Land (Dream Course) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf15B9vJyYU Trivia *Keeby's favourite ability is Parasol. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kirby (series) Category:Heroes